


Yogurt-Thief

by space_train



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kageyama being baby, Meet-Cute, Other, Slow Burn, Takes place post-timeskip, with some small cameos from the Schweiden Adlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_train/pseuds/space_train
Summary: But he was a damn cute one(Post-timeskip!Kageyama/Grad Student!Reader)
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	Yogurt-Thief

**Author's Note:**

> Can y'all tell my love languages are sharing food and movie nights

It was an understatement to say that Kageyama was an intimidating person at first glance. 

His combination of height, musculature, and resting bitch face had people moving out his way since middle school. You like to think that you don’t judge books by their cover, remembering being less-than frightened when you first met him. Maybe it was your intuition, or his dreamy eyes.

Or maybe it was the pink hair-clip. 

\-------

Studying during dead week had been slowly killing you. Every night you went to bed bone tired, but got horrible sleep. You hardly found the energy to cook a good meal, but had grown sick on frozen dinners. Re-reading the pages of your Physiology book had you contemplating throwing it, and the $90 you spent, out the window so you could pursue a career as a hermit living in the mountains. 

But that Saturday night, while on your ritual walk around the neighborhood to calm your thoughts, you decide to do yourself a favor and get some Yakult. A small,  _ cheap _ treat to pamper yourself

You stumble into the store, sweatpants and a pajama’s shirt thrown together in the loose definition of an “outfit”, and beeline for the drink aisle. 

It’s on the bottom shelf, the one good thing in your life at the moment, the last bottle in the store.

But you freeze, the 404 error message playing in your brain derives you of all societal norms, as your salvation disappears in front of your eyes.

Seems your walk had been more than effective in tiring you out, as with your tunnel vision you completely miss the tall stranger right next to you, who snatches it up with lightening precision. You whip around to give him a verbal ass-whooping undeserving of a yogurt-drink dispute, but are stopped in your tracks by the white shirt, adorned with an adorably sketched crow, at your eye level.

The shirt is sleeveless, giving you a proper eyeful of his bulky arms, along with the  _ slightest _ peak of tight abdominals and pecs. His joggers are riding low on his hips, complimenting his legs way better than your sweatpants are on you, cutting off right above some fancy sneakers. The cherry-on-top of this man-dessert is a Vogue-level face, free from imperfections and cut to perfection. Said face is staring down at you like you're an ant to be crushed.

But the little strawberry barrette is just too-damned adorable.

You snort as his eyebrow quirk up, slightly condescending despite the pink accessory right above them. You slap your hand over your mouth. Hot as he is, he still looks like he could beat your ass.

_ With those arms I might ask him too. _

“Oh, did you want this?” His voice is deep and surprisingly docile, quieter and far sweeter than the inner-monologue raging in your head. You resist snarkily commenting “ _ Yeah, duh”  _ before the perfect stranger hands the Yakult over to you. “Sorry, I didn’t see you.”

_ Damn, pretty and polite. Why does this always happen when I look like shit? _

“Had a long day, guess I was too lost in thought.” He rubs the back of his neck, looking sheepishly at your feet. You tentatively grab the Yakult, noting how much smaller it is in his hand, nervously rubbing your thumb over the cap. 

“That’s a mood. Uh, you a big fan of Yakult?” 

His eyes meet yours briefly, shining with a childlike excitement as he nods. It’s so decidedly adorable that it lets you ignore your social-anxiety screaming on the inside. 

“Yeah, loved it since I was little. Kinda embarrassing that I still drink it, I guess.” Before your mouth can form a reply he is furiously shaking his hands back and forth. “N-not that there’s anything wrong with drinking Yakult! I hope you enjoy yours, I mean, uh-”

As this pretty boy continues to frantically explain and defend your choice in midnight-snack, you take stock of his appearance. The heavy bags under his eyes do little to detract from his handsome face, but are still prominent, along with the bruises on his forearms. He’s clearly an athlete, a stressed athlete. A cute, stressed athlete who shops from his local grocery-store for a midnight snack.

_ Fuck, I better get some good karma out of this.  _

“Here, take it.” He stops in his tracks, eyes darting from you, to the drink, and back to you.

“Eh?” You push the Yakult into his chest, trying not to melt because  _ wow are his pecs big. _

“Take it. I can get some other sweet thing. You got to it first, s’only fair.” He’s starstruck, fingers slowly unfurling as they grab the drink. His hand brushes against your fingertips. You try to not shiver like a weirdo, but the puppy-dog eyes he shoots you are heart-melting. 

“Th-thank you.” You shake your head, waving your hand to say no problem, before slowly backing into the nearby aisle, winking and shooting some finger guns as you descend. 

You “browse” the sweets for a solid five minutes, waiting to hear the tell-tale bell sound at the door, before having a meltdown by the KitKats.

\--------- 

The next morning, you swing by the grocery store and buy a whole pack of yogurt drinks for finals. You don’t know if you are relieved or disappointed to not see the cute jock again, split between not wanting to embarrass yourself or making a better second-impression. Oh well, this much yogurt should last you for a while anyway.

\---------

It’s been a week and a half. You’re out of yogurt drinks.

It’s suffice to say that finals had been harrowing, but you were done! All that was left was to wait for your scores and hopefully not die from an artificially-pink yogurt overdose.

You and some school-friends decide to celebrate and have a cozy movie night at your place. Due to your lack of sweet beverages, you offer to swing by the corner store to stock up. This time you decide to go a little farther and buy a full carton of Ben-and-Jerry’s. With your ice-cold “Chocolate Therapy”, you stroll up to the cash register. The overly-polite highschooler gives you a big smile, one you painfully try to match, and rings you up.

“That’ll be 700 yen.”

“I can get that for you.” 

You turn around, almost jerking back when you realize how close he is. For a 6’2” jock, it’s been very easy for him to blindside you. 

“Oh, hey again. Uh, you don’t need to-” He nods his head, leaning over your shoulder to set the money on the table. You can feel his bodysuit through his tracksuit, looking up at his beautiful profile which isn’t even marred by his flushed cheeks or the small amount of sweat collected on his brow.

“It’s payback. For the Yakult.” His voice, assured and low, knocks out any more of your resistance. You swallow deeply, yanking your head back to the cashier and nod. You try not to think about how this is your second time seeing him and you still look like shit.

“Well, thank you. That’s very kind of you.” He hums an affirmation and takes a couple steps to the side of you, but not many, his presence still hovering over you. The cashier takes the money, but keeps peeking her head, eyes clearly starstruck.

_ Ugh, you and me both dude. _

“I’m ____, by the way.” You stick out your hand, foregoing a bow given the awkward angle.

“Kageyama Tobio.” Just like that tiny Yakult bottle, your hand is almost lost in his massive one. Kageyama’s fingers are long, his nails cut short and his palm is surprisingly smooth. 

“So,” you grab your ice cream carton off the counter, stepping out of the way of the cash register, “What brings you here? As you can see, I did not take the last Yakult, so if you’re craving you should be good to go.”

Kageyama stiffens up. “N-no, not Yakult again. I was going for a run and I passed by the store and….” A slight blush flushes his cheeks, “...I remembered I needed some, uh,” his eyes dart back and forth quickly, probably indistinguishable if you hadn’t gotten lost in them, “Meat.” 

“.....Meat?”

His hand darts out, grabbing a packet of sandwich meat from the small stand next to him.

“Yes, meat. I needed meat. For sandwiches.” You try and stifle a chuckle as he fiddles around with the package, face getting redder and redder. 

Kageyama reminds you of the nervous Doberman that lived on your block as a child; Sleek, intimidating, yet would intently chase his own tail for hours.

_ Is he here to buy a dirty magazine or something? Don’t worry Kags, I won’t judge. _

You open your mouth to reply when your pocket buzzes, your friends blowing up your phone with their demands for ice cream. You click it to silent and sigh. 

“Welp, I have to bounce. It was good to see you again, Kageyama.” You smile, hoping that it makes up for your relaxed appearance. Throwing him a thumbs up, you back out of the store and push the door open, calling out to him. “Hope your sandwiches taste good. Thanks for the ice cream!” Finishing it off with a playfully stuck-out tongue, you walk away, checking your text messages. You sigh once more and rub your face.

_ I’ll get them back for cock-blocking me later. _

~~~~~~

Unbeknownst to you, Kageyama stands locked in his position, watching you get smaller and smaller as he berates himself.

_ God if that little idiot were here he’d be roasting me so bad. Meat? Get it together Tobio. _

He  _ had _ been on his afternoon jog, that itself wasn’t a lie. He’d unconsciously gone the route that passed by this corner store, that was also true. But…

Today, when he quickly glanced in the shop windows, he had seen you and stopped in his tracks. He remembered you pushing the Yakult in his hands, eyes so confident and cool. He remembered how soft your hands were too, the way you shot him a playful wink walking away.

It also didn’t help that this time you had foregone your sweatpants for tiny pajama shorts.

Kageyama feels his face get even redder at the thought, fingers clenching around the plastic. He had come into the store without even thinking about it. God, he probably looked so  _ stupid. _

“Excuse me, are you the Kagayema Tobio from the Schweiden Adlers?” Kageyama turns back to the cashier, who is nervously tapping her fingers. Kageyama nods.

“Yes, that’s me.”

“Oh cool, would you mind signing something for me? My younger brother is a huge fan.”

Kageyama nods once more, leaning over to grab a pen.

He hopes he’ll see you again, to make up for the last two times. 

\----------- 

“Y’know Kageyama, my mama always used to say that once was chance, twice was a coincidence, but three? Three was fate.” You stroll down the corner store aisle, eyeing the small tea selection. “You stalking me or something?”

Kageyama stops and furiously shakes his head, “No! Of course not, it’s just that-”

“Woah, relax dude it was a joke. I recognize a late night binging outfit when I see one.” You send him a wink, clicking your teeth for emphasis. Kageyama rubs the back of his head.

“Oh. Good one?” Kageyama’s smile is awkward as he shoots you a poor imitation of finger-gun. You don’t hold in your chuckle, leaning over to grab a box off the top shelf. Kageyama is quick to grab it for you.

Luckily for you, today you were dressed slightly presentable when bumping into Kageyama, swinging by the store right after work to get some sleepy-time tea. His outfit consisted of sweats, a baggy t-shirt, and another hair-clip (This one had an orange on it. Did he have a fruit-themed set?) but still managed to look better than you on most days. A small part of you wants to hate him for it, but the hornier part of you thanks God for blessing your eyes this day.

“What’s your poison for tonight? Ice cream? Or are you on a strict diet or something?”

Kageyama shakes his head, holding up a package of frozen pork curry.

“Just something quick. Forgot to get groceries so it's just this and whatever’s in my fridge.” He rubs the back of his neck and sighs, “Although Coach might get mad at me for skimping out on a full meal, now that I think about it.”

“Ah-ha! So you  _ are _ an athlete.” Another mystery solved, another facet to add to your list of Kageyama facts which you  _ totally _ don’t have memorized. Although at this point it consisted mostly of his snack preferences and how cute his butt was.“What sport?”

“Uh, volleyball actually. I’m a setter. What made you think I was an athlete?”

You hum, holding your hand up to your chin as you think of a better reason than  _ “You’re ripped as hell.” _

“I noticed the bruises. So it was either an athlete or a brawler. But I guess I should’ve assumed volleyball right off the bat.” Both of you have ambled down the aisle and are now by the snack section, which you take to perusing for some light treats.Kageyama quirks his head to the side, looking more like an adorable puppy.

“Why’s that?”

“Well, you’re tall, you’ve got bruises only on your forearms and elbows, and your nails are cut pretty short.”

_ Well, that and- _

“-all the hot guys at my high school played volleyball.” Your arm, stretched out to grab a bag of Reese’s from the shelf, freezes as Kageyama stiffens next to you.

_ Oh shit, did I say that out loud? _

You slyly slide your eyes over towards Kageyama, trying to look as nonchalant as possible. From the crimson-red tips of his ears the tiny blush across the cheeks, yeah, you did.

“So!” You painfully force a laugh and cause yourself to choke, “Y-you any good at it? Volleyball I mean.” That shocks Kageyama out of his reverie, even if his cheeks still have a tint of red, his eyes gleaming with a sort of playfulness

“Yeah, I guess you could say I’m pretty good.” There’s a hint of a little inside joke you’re not getting, but you are too busy admiring the glint of excitement in Kageyama. There’s a certain admiration that bubbles up in you whenever you see someone passionate for what they do. It’s sweet, even sweeter on Kageyama. “I’ve played since primary school. I love it.” The fervor in Kageyama’s words is strong, so much so that it feels as if the word ‘love’ is too weak to describe it. 

You can’t remember the last time you got that passionate about something. 

_ Wow, he literally is perfect in every way _

“But what about you?”

“I’m in graduate school actually, to become a teacher. Right now I work part-time tutoring.” You forego the Reeses and grab some Shrimp Chips. You have some sweet stuff at home. “I want to be a high school science teacher.” Kageyama’s eyes slightly widen.

“Wow, that’s pretty cool. I was shit at school.” You laugh, patting him on the arm.

“All brawn and no brain huh?”

“Yeah, that and I hated studying.” You guffaw in a decidedly unattractive way. But at this point, you think Kageyama’s seen you at your ugliest. 

“Trust me, I do too. If you ever want to assure yourself that you made the right choice not going to graduate school, come over during one of my studying binges.” Kageyama stops once again, turning his full body towards you.

“Really?” You stop, glancing up at his eyes and are shocked by their intensity.

“Uh, I mean yeah, if you want. But like, you wouldn’t have to watch me study.” Kageyama nods intently, gaze deep in thought,you can practically see the math equations swirling around him. “Like we could watch movies, paint each other’s nails, maybe you could convince me to sit through a volleyball match?” Kageyama looks back towards you. His smile, far less stiff than before, is small. It’s heartfelt, sending your own heart racing.

“Yeah, I would like that.”

\--------

You and Kageyama had exchanged numbers after that, both of your stomachs rumbling. You waved goodbye as you walked back to your place, butterflies fluttering in your belly. His contact name is quickly changed to Yogurt-Thief.

\--------

The first time you invited Kageyama over to your house, he brought over three Yogurt drinks: one plain, one strawberry, and one lychee.

“I wasn’t sure which flavor you like so I guessed.” You smile wide, already dressed in your pajamas, and grab the strawberry one from his hand.

“Good choices. Maybe there's a little brain up there after all, huh?” You slap his chest a little too forcefully, laugh a little too hard, but Kageyama blows right past it and begins slipping off his shoes. “Make yourself at home, the couch has plenty of comfy blankets. I just have to finish up this last chapter and I should be good to go. Feel free to scroll through Netflix and pick.” He nods and you walk over to your living room table, your notes eskew, laying all over the messy surface. With Kageyama focused on the TV, you try to hastily organize them into a semblance of a responsible-adult’s workspace.

“Wow, you have to know all of this to become a teacher?” With your heart in your throat and an ungodly screech coming out of your mouth, you whip around to see Kagyama looming over you. He looks lost in thought, scanning all of your notes with equal amounts of confusion and you think...admiration. You let out a deep breath.”

“Yeah, it might be a little overkill but I want to be prepared, y’know?” You step away from his body to get a stray paper about to fly away. “Also, next time you’re here I’m buying you a bell.”

Kageyama quirks up his eyebrow. You sigh, rubbing your chin and trying to ignore those puppy-dog eyes. You still have some reading to do. “Pick a movie string bean, I’ll be ready soon.” Kageyama nods, wanders back over to the couch, and grabs a quilt.

While you read your last pages for the night, you catch Kageyama peaking over and staring at you several times. You’re once again reminded of that needy-little Doberman, pacing his fence before his owner came home. It’s only in the last five minutes does he become locked on to something in his phone, his longs leg curled up on the couch as his eyes watch the screen intently. 

_ Sucker’s too cute for his own good. _

You let out a deep breath, slapping your cheeks, and close your book. Kageyama is still entranced with his phone, although his concentrated face looks more angry than anything. A devious smile spreads across your face.

_ Time for some payback. _

You slide out of your chair, not bothering to push it in, and tiptoe over to Kageyama. Once you're over his shoulder, you get a good view of his screen. It’s a volleyball match. Of course it is.

“Whatcha watching?”

“Hmm? Oh, a volleyball match.” Kageyama remarks, unfazed.

_ Damnit! Do volleyball players have some kind of sixth sense? _

“Oooh, whose playing?” You lean over the back of the couch, one of your elbows laying against Kageyama’s shoulder. 

“The MSBY Black Jackals and-” Kageyama stops, eyes finally lifting from the phone screen and sliding over to your elbow. You tilt your head in confusion. “And, uh, the uhm,” Kageyama’s cheeks turn that adorable shade of pink “The T-Tachibana Red Falcons. So!” Kageyama quickly sits up, causing your body to almost keel over from the sudden movement. “What movie are we watching?” 

“Up to you. I always give guests first pick.” Kageyama swallows, eyes intently locked on the blank TV, avoiding your own.

“Well, I was thinking-”

\-------

Despite the possible distractions he brought over, you found yourself working twice as hard studying when Kageyama was with you. He’d leave you be, curled up on his knees, watching volleyball matches on his phone while he’d wait for you to finish. His eyes were always stuck on the screen, racing back and forth and soaking up information every millisecond. 

Kageyama reminded you of some of your younger students, eyes still fascinated with the world and excited to start the lesson of the day. They shouldn’t have to lose that in high school, swamped with assignments and stuck in the little details of adulthood.

They should have their volleyball, anticipate every day, not just go through the motions. 

They should have someone like Kageyama.

You blow some air out of your nose, resting your chin on the palm of your hand as you get lost in thought, flipping your pencil back and forth. Kageyama is curled up on the couch, waiting for you to start your movie night.

_ So much for no distractions. God, I am so whipped. _

\--------

**_____: Hey kags** _1:27 AM_

 **_____: this you?** _1:28 AM_

 **_____:** [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5cZzQMc1kVA](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5cZzQMc1kVA) _1:28 AM_

 **Yogurt-Thief: No??** _1:32 AM_

 **Yogurt-Thief: I play for a Japanese team** _1:33 AM_

**Yogurt-Thief: Also that’s a college match** _ 1:35 AM _

**_____: lol it was a joke silly** _1:36 AM_

 **_____: Your face is too pretty to have been hit that many times** **(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧** _1:36 AM_

 **Yogurt-Thief** **: I did get a spike to the face once. Gotta nosebleed too.** _1:37 AM_

 **_____** **: ??? But your nose is so perfect???** _1:38 AM_

 **Yogurt-Thief** **: But only the one time. I know an idiot who got hit several times.** _1:38 AM_

 **_____** **: Kags handing out the sick burns at 1 AM** _1:39 AM_ _  
_ **_____** **: Don’t you have practice tomorrow/today???** _1:40 AM_

 **Yogurt-Thief** **: Don’t you have class?** _1:42 AM_

 **_____** **: Fair point** _1:44 AM_

 **_____** **: I guess that’s my cue to go to sleep lol. Gotta be a good role model <(￣︶￣)>** _1:44 AM_

 **_____: Night Kageyama!!** _1:45 AM_

You click off your phone, shifting out from under your blanket burrito when it lights up once more.

**Yogurt-Thief** **: Do you want to come to my game this weekend?** _1:46 AM_

You stop, staring at the text on your notifications screen. 

Your relationship has been comfortable, a sweet and simple reprieve from the stressful job hunt, schoolwork, adult life in general. Your haven had never left your apartment or the corner store. Studying, sipping on yogurt drinks, and watching mindless popcorn flicks with this super-hot volleyball player you met on accident. 

It was safe. It let you pretend that he was a happenstance-friend. A buddy you hang with occasionally and nothing more. That you weren’t a struggling grad student reaching for the dream-boy clearly out of your league

You’ve known Kageyama for around four months now and you have never googled his name. From his fancy gear and obsession with the sport, you had gathered he was a successful volleyball player, successful enough to afford sponsor-purchased sweatpants and buy (most of) his groceries at a bougie grocery store. 

What if that changes? What if he realizes how much of a loser you are? What if-

You jolt when your phone buzzes once more.

**Yogurt-Thief** **: Oh sorry, you’re probably asleep right now** _1:50 AM_

 **Yogurt-Thief:** **I’ll let you rest, I know you’ve been worried about that test on Thursday.** _1:52 AM_

**Yogurt-Thief** **: Good night _______** _ 1:53 AM _

Just like that, your mind goes quiet and your heart goes mushy. Your eyes re-read the texts over, and over, and over again.

You’ll respond in the morning

You want to pretend a little more.

\-------- 

Saturday morning, you take the train-ride to Tokyo for Kageyama’s game.

After a shaky “yes” sent over text, you and Kageyama met up at the corner store so he could give you your ticket. Usually you guys would then spend the night watching something, but he needed proper rest for his match.

You spend most of the train ride staring at your ticket, your mind wandering all around.

_ This is a pretty good seat. Is it a good thing in volleyball to get up close, or is it better to be farther away to see more of the court? Shit, I should have paid more attention. _

It’s not like you weren’t paying attention when Kageyama talked about volleyball, you just paid attention to the wrong things. Like how adorable the look of determination he got was, or how he got his skin to be so clear. 

You knew he was a setter, the playmaker and “center” of the team. It made sense, Kageyama said he wasn’t smart but clearly had a knack for analysing attack patterns and predicting moves. He never took notes when he watched the matches, but it’d be hard not to notice how his brain ran a mile a minute when analyzing. You liked asking what he was thinking, his long rants were soothing, in a way.

_ Welp, time to see if this pretty boy’s walk matches his talk. _

\------

If the fans screaming his name, wearing his jersey, or flashing a sign with his number on it didn’t already convince you, then seeing Kageyama set proved he was much more than “pretty good” at Volleyball.

The first set had left you starstruck, the look of conviction in Kageyama and that slight smirk when his team scored made your knees weak and your mouth dry. He wasn’t the tallest or most muscular on the team, nor were his teammates lacking in ability, but Kageyama seemed to shine on the court, blotting out everyone else like the sun. Or maybe that was your infatuation talking.

By the second set, you were cheering alongside the crowd, jumpin out of your seat with every spike and shouting “Nice serve!” when it was Kageyama’s turn. His focus is solely on the game, but you like to think he knows you're in the front row, already one of his biggest fans.

\--------

Kageyama had told you to come see him after the game, but going to the locker rooms felt very unnatural. Like walking and sitting down in first class when you’re pretty sure you bought economy. 

Luckily the place Kageyama told you to meet him was a little more secluded, a flash of your I.D. letting you bypass the fans with their merchandise waiting to be signed and the reporters. You're not sure if any of the press got your name, but you hope no papers mention the “odd-looking college student” wandering towards the professional volleyball players.

Kageyama steps out of the locker room, a wet towel lung over his shoulder as he brushes his hair back, looking like he’s about to shoot a shampoo commercial.

“Kageyama?” Kageyama’s eyes shoot wide open and he drops his head towards you, his chilly resting-face dropping. The corner of his eyes turn up slightly as he smiles and calls out your name.

“Ah, _____ you’re he-”

“Good game, Tobio-san! You played extra well today!” A slightly taller man with accented Japanese puts his hand on top of Kageyama’s head, eyes crinkled up into a smile as he pets Kageyama hair. Kageyama stops in his tracks, a blush crawling up his neck as his fellow player continues to toss his hair around. The man opens up his eyes, sees Kageyama’s gaze and looks towards you, a big smile forming on his face. 

“Aah, is this your partner then? No wonder you played so good today hoho!” The man hits Kageyama’s back with a sharp  _ slap _ , a slight shiver running down Kageyama’s spine while he lets out a small “Te!”. A fumbling is heard from the locker room, the shortest player on the team rushing out of their locker room with a towel over his head.

“Kageyama has a partner? Since when?” 

“Hmm?” The tall, stoic one leans his head out, uniform surprisingly immaculate despite just playing a game

The friendly man walks over to you and ignores the others, grabbing your hand and shaking it firmly. “My name is Nicolas Romero! I’m Tobio-san’s teammate, what’s your name.”

“I’m ____ _____, I’m Kag-” You pause, take a deep breath, “I’m Tobio’s friend, actually.” 

“Ooh I see, a friend huh?” Nicolas shoots a playful wink at you. You feel yourself begin to flush with embarrassment. “Well make sure to come to more games! Tobio-san seems to play really well around you.” Nicolas smiles once more and pats you on the shoulder.

“Aaah, that makes more sense, Kageyama’s too intimidating to get a cute partner like that.” The small one says, the other player only letting a small “Hmm” in agreement.

Kageyama’s face is bright red, his eyebrow furrowed and gritting his teeth. “Shut up idiots!” He stomps over to you, grabbing your elbow and dragging around a corner and down the hallway. Nicolas waves goodbye to you with a big smile on his face. 

Kageyama steadies himself around the corner, rubbing his face and sighing. You laugh.

“Wow, your teammates are characters on and off the court huh?” Kageyama lets out another deep sigh.

“Yeah, sorry about that, they can be-”

“Do you want to go out sometime?” The words tumble from your brain and out of your mind before you can even think to stop them. Kageyama’s face is frozen, shocked into place like your sure yours is. That blush begins to sizzle up again.

“I mean, uh, you played amazing today. Really fucking good actually, probably should of started with that. Um,” Kageyama is still fixed in place, mouth slightly ajar and struggling to respond. “But I would like that. Going out with you I mean. But I guess who wouldn’t want to go out with you because you're an amazing volleyball player and super hot and tall and….Jesus Christ I really goofed this up didn’t I?” 

You can't find the strength to meet Kageyama's eyes, fiddling with your sleeves as you feel the fantasy crumble around you.

_ Had to get greedy, didn’t you? Couldn’t be content with what you go, now look at what you’ve done. _

You stare at the ground, trying to find the will to not cry.

_ I don’t want to. _

Still stuck in your pity party, you don’t see the steam practically blowing out of Kageyama’s ears as he shakes his hands furiously. “No no! I mean, yes! Fuck I-” Kageyama is breathing heavily, glancing over you shakily, before gripping his hands tight into fists and then grabbing your shoulders.

“I would love to go out with you.” You look up, embarrassed by the small tears forming in the corner of your eyes. Kageyama’s staring you down, the sincerity and infatuation clear as day in his black irises. “I’ve wanted to since we first met.”

Oh. 

The laugh bubbles up in your chest, forcing you through your hand over your mouth as you try not to simultaneously laugh and son in front of Kageyama. Kageyama’s eyes widen in shock, looking all around himself to see what's funny.

“You, you, hnng” Your laugh devolves into decidedly unattractive squeals, clutching your stomach. “I’m so-so sorry, this isn’t about that but-oh my god. Really? Do you even remember what I looked like?” Kageyama scratches his head, eyes somehow oblivious.

“Well, yeah, I remember you looking really beautiful.”

You begin to choke almost immediately. You’re pretty sure you're going into cardiac arrest because  _ oh my god he is too perfect _ .

Kageyama moves to help you, but you wave him off, bent over and sucking in air as you try to calm yourself down. You let out a deep sigh, rubbing your now sore belly as you stand tall. Kageyama still looks confused.

Giving him a sheepish smile, you reach down and grab Kageyama’s hand.

“Let’s go get some yogurt drinks, to celebrate, yeah?”

Kageyama’s light up to a childish degree at the thought of yogurt drinks, you have to contain your laughter. Just 10 minutes ago he was Kageyama Tobio, #11 of the Schweiden Adlers, The genius setter and immovable King of the Court.

But right now, he was just Tobio, your yogurt-thief.

  
  



End file.
